El snamione perfecto
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape tiene un nuevo pasatiempo, en temporada no escolar. Le gusta leer snamiones, pero ya está realmente aburrido de leer siempre lo mismo y no encontrar suficiente lemon que pueda satisfacerlo. Decide escribir su propio Snamione con el que revolucionar la internet y para ello debe acercarse a su sujeto de prueba, Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Prometí no hacer más co-autorías y sin embargo, digamos que la persona con quien trabajo muy feliz y que siempre cumple con sus plazos de escritura _(muy a tiempo)_ , me ha sugerido ésta idea y la verdad es que no he podido negarme _(me ha parecido de lo más descabellada e hilarante)_. La verdad que he tenido un mar de problemas _(como siempre)_ y tras una fuerte pelea con mi padre y mi hermano, le dije: _"necesito algo para escribir o que me cuentes una anécdota muy graciosa, para animarme"._

Aquí va, más o menos, el chiste que me contaron.

Título: **El Snamione perfecto.**

 _Summary:_ Severus Snape tiene un oscuro pasatiempo que nadie conoce. Siempre espera con ansias, la temporada vacacional y algunos creen que no es así, que no hace nada fuera de la temporada escolar. Y sin embargo, nuestro querido profesor de pociones, en la comodidad de su hogar, surfea la web y lee Snamiones por internet. No fue algo fortuito, la verdad fue casi como googlear su nombre y darse cuenta de un sinfín de escritos que lo emparejaban con Hermione Granger, su estudiante y miembro del molesto trío de oro. En fin, luego de leer mucho de ello, comienza a cansarse de ver siempre lo mismo y nada que llame su atención. Decide tomar cartas en el asunto y promete uno de los mejores escritos que nadie jamás haya visto. Pero, para ello, necesita recopilar datos y bueno, él tiene a Hermione de cerca, como objeto de estudio.

Pairing: **Snape/Hermione y otros**

Género: _Romance/Comedia/Un poco de drama._

 **Prometo contestar todos los reviews que vengan en cada capítulo** y como siempre, ofrezco mi whatsapp por pm, si quieren comunicarse conmigo. Clicken el botoncito de review si les gusta o si tienen algo que comentar _(amablemente, por favor)_ y con gusto lo atenderemos.

 _¡Feliz lectura!_

Disclaimer: Nada nos pertenece, solo la idea. Personajes y todo aquello que reconozcas, pertenece a JK Rowling. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.

* * *

¡Ah, las vacaciones…! El momento más esperado y porque en verdad, en Hogwarts, no podría encontrar una computadora ni colocar un buen sistema de internet inalámbrico. ¡Si ni siquiera se podía aparecer o desaparecer dentro del castillo, menos colocar un módem ni cableado por cada una de las infinitas paredes! (un par de metros siquiera bastarían) y no quería comenzar a explicarle al profesorado, como sabía acerca de ello. Peor aún, si todos sabían lo mucho que odiaba a los muggles y sus cachivaches.

Y sin embargo lo había descubierto por accidente, por así decirlo. Estaba muy aburrido en su viejo hogar en Grimmauld Place y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, dándose algo que hacer y con qué pasar el tiempo. Saber que Potter estaba vivo y que su señor estaba muy débil para resurgir, le dio un poco de espacio para pensar las cosas y darse cuenta de que si tenía que ser un espía, un buen espía, al menos necesitaba un hogar limpio en donde razonar sus "terribles" planes de conquista mundial. Lo que los muggles llamaban limpieza de primavera, para él fue toda una odisea y un trabajo increíblemente molesto. Alergias que por meses, Dumbledore intentaba hacerle explicar, al menos dieron frutos y pudo contar con un hogar realmente limpio y acogedor, mientras esperaba la grandiosa venida de su señor todopoderoso.

Pero eso no fue todo el asunto, la verdad no. Al terminar de limpiar, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo que jamás había visto. Tenía una enorme pantalla y se veía muy antigua, con mohosos botones y un plástico en el que apenas podía ver su reflejo. Una pesada caja negra con más botones y tan sucia como la pantalla, con agujeros que pensó eran respiraderos. Quizá había un animal dentro.

Algo que no tenía idea de qué podía ser, pero que en la parte posterior decía "mouse" y un largo tablero de plástico con muchas letras y números. Con teclas como _"ESC" y "RePág"._

¿Qué diablos era eso? Seguramente pertenecía a su padre, puesto que su madre era una bruja y no tendría algo así.

No, por supuesto que no. En fin, se dispuso a apretar todos los botones que tuvieran letras y números pero nada ocurrió. Los botones en la pantalla y el "mouse", tampoco hicieron mayor cosa. Tenía cables y de pronto la imagen, se le hizo muy familiar, creía haber oído hablar de ello alguna vez.

¿Quizá se trataba de una computadora? Bueno, escuchaba que los muggles siempre hablaban de las nuevas tecnologías y de quién tenía la computadora más avanzada, pero nunca había entrado en contacto con una.

Para resumir la historia, estaba realmente intrigado con todo el asunto. ¿Acaso podía explotar si la tocaba? ¿Qué hacía una computadora? ¿Simplemente escribían cosas en ella? Los muggles hablaban de una cosa llamada internet, pero no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba o jamás lo había visto.

¿Acaso su computadora podía conectarse a internet? Seguramente podía encontrar un viejo manual durante la limpieza y tratar de encenderla a ver si funcionaba. Era tan vieja que seguramente ya estaba fuera de servicio, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Encontrar el manual no fue difícil, realmente sus padres conservaban todo lo que ya ni siquiera usaban y por un momento agradeció que así fuera. Algo que hacer, aunque realmente le preocupaba que su integridad física pudiese estar comprometida de alguna forma.

De todas formas y como se imaginó, no encendió bajo ninguno de los conceptos explicados en el manual. Podía ser cualquier cosa, quizá cuestión de cables o que ya era tan vieja que nunca iba a funcionar nuevamente. Necesitaba solventar ese problema y tenía mucho tiempo para ello y realmente nada mejor que hacer.

Seguramente necesitaba una de esas cosas que decía el manual... un técnico. ¿Interactuar con muggles? ¿No podía descubrirlo por sí mismo?

No, puesto que no sabía nada sobre computadoras y el manual parecía chino o tal vez mandarín. ¿Dónde encontraba a una Hermione Granger cuando la necesitaba?


	2. Chapter 2

A ver, respondo rews...

 _KiaraMichelle:_ Pues él tiene la suya propia, de carne y hueso. No más hace falta que la "utilice" (en el buen sentido de la palabra).

 _Yetsave:_ Hola, me alegro. Espero volver a verte, saludos.

 _ElizabethMKJP:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero éste también te guste.

 _Elenita:_ Me complace que te guste y espero que éste también.

 _Phoenix1993:_ Espero que los que siguen, te interesen igualmente. Saludos.

 _Toolate503:_ Lo pensé jajaja, pero sería raro. Creo. Espero éste te guste y te dejo besos y saludos.

* * *

Pues su _"vieja"_ computadora _(realmente vieja)_ , no había tenido solución alguna y había tenido que desecharla y escuchar al estúpido técnico muggle, que afirmaba poder rescatarle un par de piezas y utilizarla con otra que ya tenía, para repararla y vendérsela. ¿Por qué compraría algo así? ¿Qué uso tenía ese cachivache?

Y por eso siempre decían que la curiosidad mataba el gato y también a él. Aceptando el trato y en pocas semanas de su verano en vacaciones, recibiendo una computadora _"usada"_ pero mil veces mejor que la suya.

Contando que había tenido que aprender a usar un teléfono, para contactar al técnico muggle. Y de paso, tan viejo como su computadora original pero mucho más funcional en todo sentido. Si hasta podía enviar faxes.

Lo que fuera eso.

Armarla siquiera le había costado trabajo, el técnico se había encargado de ello. Por supuesto, un hombre con una gran curiosidad a diversos artilugios mágicos encontrados en la habitación principal y que realmente se quedaba sin excusas para poder explicar. Además de su vasta colección de libros sobre la _"magia"_ y un tal... ¿ _"Hogwarts"_? Interesante nombre para un país o para un continente.

Y cobrar demasiado, aparte de tener que saciar su tonta curiosidad. Dinero muggle, tenía una buena cantidad ahorrada. Bueno, en verdad se la había robado a su padre y puesto que realmente lo odiaba. Le había quitado la mayor parte de las pertenencias y aunque le traían gran disgusto a su memoria, sabía que algún día le encontraría uso.

Pagarle y con propina incluida, solo para que cerrara la boca y se dedicara a su trabajo. Un pequeño curso sobre cómo usarla, instalar programas, desinstalar y escribir, el internet y los anti virus. Tonterías, ni había entendido la mitad y mucho había tenido que escribirlo. Sobre todo la función de las teclas en el teclado y cómo copiar y pegar cosas.

Lo aprendería sobre la marcha, sólo quería curiosear sobre el internet. Con que pudiera escribir, todo estaba bien. Y entonces, algo llamado _"Google"_ _(sin ánimos de hacer publicidad alguna)_ , apareció de pronto en la pantalla.

 _"Escriba la palabra o frase que quiera buscar y haga clic en el botón enter o clic en la pequeña lupa, a un lado del bloque de texto"_.

Una lupa, qué original y creativo. Además, él no veía bloques y tampoco es que podía escribir en ellos. Pero... ¿qué podía buscar? ¿Acaso los muggles tenían idea de Hogwarts y su existencia?

Escribir _"Hogwarts"_ , había arrojado un sin fin de páginas e imágenes. 1 millón o más de resultados y comenzaba a marearse con tanta información. Y errada, de paso, por algo llamado _Wikipedia_. O _Harry Potter Wikia_.

Por qué tenía el nombre de Potter y por qué algunas imágenes sugerían que Potter era un gran héroe, mientras él era todo un perdedor. Dibujos, gente muggle utilizando los colores de cada casa y tomándose fotografías estúpidas y borrosas, con bocas como patos y escribiendo leyendas como: _"En Hogwarts Universal Orlando Florida, ¡dios, mi sueño hecho realidad!" "¡Soy mago/a!"_

Qué barbarie, cómo pasaba semejante cosa.

Y peor fue, cuando quiso googlear _(ese es el término tonto, que el técnico había empleado. Se reía de la palabra muggle, cuando se le escapaba de vez en cuando, pero no se reía de esa tonta palabra_ ** _"googlear"_** _)_ , su propio nombre.

Un sin fin de páginas, mayoritariamente llenas de chicas y mujeres mayores, diciendo que lo amaban. Que era un gran héroe y que no merecía cada una de sus desgracias. Y un par de hombres también.

Y estaba de acuerdo. Hasta tenía más fans que Potter y el resto, que era mucho decir. Y también muchos _"haters"_ _(decía la página)_ , pero no le daba importancia _(había dejado de darle importancia, cuando se había indignado con un par de quejas hacia su persona y escupido su café de la tarde, y arrojado un par de cosas al suelo. Criticarlo, ¡cómo si fuese fácil estar en sus zapatos con un viejo olvidadizo y un_ ** _"señor tenebroso"_** _con cabeza de huevo de avestruz y amenazando su vida todo el tiempo!)_. El hecho es que la mayoría consideraba que era un gran _"personaje"_ y se sentía orgulloso. Miles de dibujos, de poemas en su nombre y de...

¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba besando a Minerva en unos y a otras mujeres en otros? OH vaya, pero qué desagradable. ¡Si Minerva era como su madre! Bien, ahí se iban sus deseos de almorzar ese día. Y peor aún si miraba la sección _"Albus/Snape"_ o la tan famosa _"Snarry"_.

NUNCA... PERO NUNCA HARÍA UNA PAREJA CON HARRY POTTER O DRACO MALFOY. MUCHO MENOS CON RONALD WEASLEY.

Pero... ¿Snamione? ¿Qué era eso? _(En verdad y al googlearse a sí mismo, lo primero que saltaba parecían ser escritos o cortos o largos, narrando aventuras hipotéticas, incluyéndolo a él solamente o con otro personaje) (normalmente femenino)._

¡Estos muggles y sus estupideces! Pegando nombres unos con otro y formando parejas. _¡"Snamione"_ , ni siquiera tenía sentido! En uno de esos escritos, narraban casi toda su vida pero con un diferente final y feliz. Y en otro de ellos, terminaba casándose con Hermione Granger y teniendo un sin fin de hijos.

¿Hijos? ¿Sexo? ¿Qué era tener hijos y sexo? _(como si realmente pudiera pasar)_. ¿Hermione Granger? La historia parecía estar bien escrita _(había leído un par que dejaban mucho que desear)_ y de pronto se había encontrado inmerso en la lectura. No le gustaban mucho los _"one shots"_ , siempre se quedaba pensando _"¿Y entonces qué?"_

Los largos y aquellos que incluían a Hermione, parecían los mejores. Bueno, no tenía nada en su contra y su único error era saber mucho y ser amiga de Potter y Weasley. Si era hasta bonita, qué culpa tenía. Además, en las historias _(normalmente para adultos)_ , siempre la describían de lo más atractiva.

Pero ellos no tenían ni idea, no era nada como en la realidad. No estaban basados en ella, ¿cierto? Los muggles tenían hipótesis de cómo se veía cada uno. Ni él se veía así, como un adonis.

¿Cómo se habían enterado de la existencia del universo mágico? Pero ya lo googlearía luego, cuando pudiera dejar de leer aquella fascinante historia acerca de Hermione, descubriendo que él era un mortífago y debatiéndose si decir la verdad o guardar silencio, mientras caía perdidamente enamorada de él, paulatinamente. Y él de ella, aunque primero parecía enfadado porque la joven Gryffindor supiera su secreto.

Enfadado era poco, pero sonaba de lo más interesante... ¡y esos capítulos para adultos! No le dejaban satisfecho, pero servía para despertar a sus viejas hormonas ya gastada.

¿Cómo sería el poder tener relaciones sexuales nuevamente? ¿Y con Hermione Granger?

Seguramente Minerva se estaba revolcando en su cama, mientras él lo pensaba. Pero no era su culpa, el escrito estaba tan bien hecho y ya le causaba curiosidad el descubrirlo por sí mismo. Si gritaría de placer como decía el fic que lo hacía o si la señorita Granger era realmente mala en la cama.

Los Snamiones parecían ser muy populares pero al mismo tiempo muy criticados. Bueno, sí, la diferencia de edad...

Pero no pensaba en su estudiante como si fuera una niña, así que por qué se preocupaban. Hablaba de una Hermione más adulta y pues él tenía la dicha de tenerla en vivo y en directo.

Ya había leído peores cosas como el Harmione, el Romione, el Dransy y el Draluna _(realmente)_ , etc etc.

Había omitido googlear a Albus, puesto que no quería saber qué cochinadas hacía con Minerva y desde que había visto un escrito sexual entre Dumbledore y Hermione, realmente pensaba que tenía que lavarse los ojos con jabón.

Menudo susto que se había dado. Y claro, siempre existía el zafado de tornillos que siempre escribía locuras. Y las masas respondían de diversas formas, ante la circunstancia. A unos les hacía gracia y a otros no, dedicándose a _"flamearlo" (acaso utilizaban algún hechizo de fuego)_ , con comentarios insultantes y pidiéndole que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, que se muriera y que buscara mejor cosa que hacer.

Siempre había dicho que los muggles eran muy agresivos y mejor mantenerse alejado de ellos. Además de esos _"seudónimos"_ para escribir: _"Snamioneraxpre", "LadyOfSnape" (no tenía alguna "_ ** _lady_** _" que él supiera) "BatToMyliLy" (por qué, enserio, todos le llamaban murciélago)._

Realmente interesante, por no decir otra cosa.


End file.
